


Kylux´s egg

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspirate in this fic:<br/>100% recomended! is hilarious :P<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6483472/chapters/14974789</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylux´s egg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snoke's Completely Accurate Guide to A+ Parenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483472) by [greenikat89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89). 



oh my god ... after I read this fic I could not resist draw this fanart! This fic has made me mad! XD

Sorry for my English, I abit shit in languages :S


End file.
